Sakura Complex
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: It shouldn't have been a surprise. She knew that, if ever they became a couple, their relationship would be like none other. But really, this was getting a little out of hand...


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the ever-fabulous Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tha's not me, folks._

_**Note:** Hurray for Shippuuden! (squeals) I watched the one-hour special premiere of Shippuuden today, and it gave me a mile of inspiration for Naruto writing! Please enjoy some random piece inspired by another fic I discovered. It's fluff; there for no other reason than to serve as my good deed for whatever day this is read._

**Sakura-Complex **

_Kyuubi Tenshi _

So it was no surprise. She should've seen it coming that this was part of his temperament. From day one, she should've known that if he ever _did_ start to like her, their relationship would be like none other. Literally.

One morning, Kiba gave her a ride to practice on Akamaru, and was holding her just a _tiny_ bit too close.

The next day, Kiba was in a tragic training accident, by which said arm was broken.

She twisted her ankle one day during her regular regimen, and since he was away on a mission, Naruto carried her home.

The blonde, somehow, got food-poisoning the first meal his male teammate treated him to.

Quite obviously, one Uchiha Sasuke was targeting anything male that got too close to his girlfriend, one Haruno Sakura. It was getting a little out-of-hand, in fact; just yesterday, Kotetsu had tucked a lock of hair behind her ear for the simple reason that her hands were full and she couldn't reach to move it herself. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had caught them. This morning, the elder nin was admitted to the hospital's east wing with a fractured skull.

Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples as she wandered towards the training grounds where she was to meet her team. Strange as it was, since they were nearly twice as large as a normal team, but dadgummit, people kept having to be replaced! Sakura glanced up at where Sasuke was leaning against one of the logs in plain sunlight. She stopped a few feet away from him, hands on hips, shaking her head. The actions of which effectively gained the attention of all, save the Uchiha who refused to look at her. A tight grin was effectively making its presence known on his face, though he quite obviously wished to hide it.

"Sasuke, why is Kotetsu-san in the hospital?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know." The way his voice sounded, schooled to perfection, gave no indication of his infinite amusement. One perfect, pink eyebrow twitched.

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Oooh, he was getting under her skin. A vein popped on her forehead. Sai was already long gone, but Yamato and Kakashi each grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and dragged him to the trees for safety.

"Sasuke…!"

"Ne, nice weather, isn't it?"

And there went her last shred of patience. Sakura struck, but unfortunately, her chakra-laden fist only landed on the post against which the Uchiha had been leaning.

"Sakura…!" A few yards behind her and to her left, he stood grinning at her innocently, eyes sparkling with mirth. She brought a heel down, destroying a good twenty feet or so of ground. Sadly, the Uchiha had moved again. "So how dinner tonight? The Korean barbeque place, or one of my specialties at home?"

And thus the fight continued. From their position in the trees, about a hundred yards away, Kakashi sighed, burying his head in his book again.

"Honestly, Sasuke has _got _to get over this Sakura-complex…"

* * *

**AN: One-page oneshot. I thought it was cute. Inspired by "Neko Sasuke," which is posted here on FF. Believe me, even if that girl's talents haven't blossomed completely yet, that story is well worth the read. But don't you think this is how Sasuke would be under the influence of the boyfriend status? I kinda do... Makes sense to me. Anywho, enjoy, review, and check out my other works; believe me, SasuSaku is not the only pairing I like. (but word of warning, I'm definately a Sakaura fan...)**


End file.
